1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to putters, specifically to putters which permit the generation of precise pendulum putts.
2. Description of Prior Art
Increased putting accuracy is essential for improving golf scores. There are uncontrollable and controllable factors affecting such accuracy. Uncontrollable factors are moisture and grain of the grass, wind, and contour of the ground. Controllable factors are the ability of a golfer to compensate for the uncontrollable factors and use existing putters to propel a ball at the right speed and in the desired direction without pushing the ball to the right or pulling it to the left. This push or pull problem is a pesky one for most golfers and some inventors have addressed it with unsuccessful putter designs.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,738 to Mr. and Mrs. Mundt (1991) discloses a complex Pendulum Putting Device which permits the generation of precise pendulum strokes. As a putter, this device appears to have the capability of eliminating pushes and pulls by means of a pendulum swing. Unfortunately, the device has moving parts. Such moving parts on a putter do not comply with the Rules of Golf as approved by the United States Golf Association and the Royal and Ancient Golf Club of St. Andrews, Scotland. Therefore, it cannot be used to play golf. Instead, it is being advertised and sold by Mr. Mundt as some sort of training tool.